A Warm Welcome
by Prejudiced for Pasta
Summary: When Zelda returns from a business trip of sorts, all her husband, Link, really wants is to get her alone. Unfortunately, that seems to be impossible.


**But of course I don't own The Legend of Zelda. And heed that M-rating before reading, people!**

* * *

Link could hear his own heart pounding excitedly within his chest. It was finally the long-awaited day of Zelda's return! She had visited a neighboring country recently to negotiate an alliance, and the process had eventually taken nearly three months to complete. And every day since she had been gone, Link's heart had nearly broken with loneliness. He and Zelda had only been married for five years, but rarely did they spend such a long period of time apart. The bed was cold and the throne room was positively dreary without the presence of his beautiful queen at his side. Thus, Link couldn't stop smiling as he busied himself about the castle, making sure everything was perfect for his wife's return.

As the sun still hung brightly over the castle, Link stood at the gates, Chael, the young prince clinging to his leg, and Armina, the baby princess, secure in his arms. Though he felt slightly guilty for thinking of such a thing as Zelda's carriage came into view, Link couldn't help but wonder if she would agree to some…_practice_ at making another heir for Hyrule. There was no harm in having another, the way Link viewed it, just to be extra cautious. And besides, Link had spent so many nights alone—only able to dream of the warm intimacy he shared with his wife while she was away. Hopefully she'd feel the same way, and maybe after a quick greeting, she could tell him all about her journey in their bedroom. On their bed. Beneath Link, naked. Panting and squirming and moaning as he—

"Her majesty, Queen Zelda!" the herald announced.

Link's breath left him in a gasp as Zelda gracefully exited her carriage. She was practically glowing as she smiled at her family, every bit as stunning as she had been the day she had departed. Chael released Link's leg with a gleeful cry and ran to his mother, being swept up into her arms. "Mama, mama!" he exclaimed with happy recognition, his arms flung possessively around her neck.

Zelda kissed his forehead, nuzzling her nose against his, "Hello, my little prince."

And for a moment, Link was able to smile softly at the sight before him and forget the urgent need tormenting his mind. For a moment, he was able to simply enjoy the quiet beauty of his wife and son's reunion. But then, Zelda lifted her eyes, meeting Link's. Even after five years of marriage, Link still felt himself melting under the bold and sultry gaze of his wife. "And hello to you, my king," Zelda smiled as she approached Link, Chael still in her arms.

Link was more than happy to tilt his head slightly and kiss his wife hello. Zelda freed one hand to grasp Link's neck as their lips met, and Link was instantly reminded of his previous thoughts as their mouths meshed together gently. "Mama!" Chael whined, demanding his mother's attention again, "Mama, come see my room! It's all clean for you!"

Link couldn't fight the small frown that overtook his expression when Zelda pulled away, their lips making a soft, wet sound as they parted. "Here, I'll take Armina, if you like," Zelda offered, extending her arms after setting Chael down.

Link slipped the giddy baby into Zelda's eager arms, the queen cooing over her as she followed her son into the castle and out of Link's reach.

* * *

Link didn't see Zelda again until dinner that night. Despite the extensive time he had had to distract himself, he hadn't been able to get his condition off of his mind. Thus, he felt both hopeful and confident as he entered the large dining hall, Zelda awaiting him at the end of the table, alone and dressed in a more casual and loosely fitting dress. One that would be easier to take off—_curse his perverse thoughts!_

"Good evening, Link," Zelda smiled warmly, the fading sunlight setting the room aglow through the large windows.

Link grinned, sliding into his chair. He motioned to Zelda to begin talking about her travels, hoping to ease her mind. Zelda happily complied, describing the vast landscapes she had seen and the fascinating people she had encountered. Link could barely keep his eyes from wandering to the rather revealing neckline of Zelda's gown, but he forced himself to be politely attentive. As Zelda was finishing the story of her introduction to the king and queen, a herald burst into the hall. "Queen Zelda, your majesty!" the boy panted, "You're needed in the council's chambers at once! They wish to verify a certain detail of your travels—they claim it's urgent!"

Link sighed, once again losing his opportunity to pose his problem. Zelda dutifully stood and walked to follow the herald. "I'm so sorry, dearest," she kissed Link's cheek quickly, "We'll talk more tonight."

Link gave a half-smile, watching the double doors to the hall shut behind his wife with a sense of finality. But she had promised they'd talk that night! What better time for a couple to become reacquainted with each other than at night?

* * *

Link had paced the bed chamber perhaps a thousand times. Honestly, what was taking so long? Zelda should have retired for the night hours ago! At long last, Zelda trudged into the room, her feet practically dragging as she slumped onto the bed. "S-sorry, my sweet husband," she yawned, rubbing at one of her eyes, "Chael had a nightmare, and he simply would _not _go back to sleep unless he was sure I was standing right there with him. I finally was able to trade places with Impa, but I just don't think I have enough energy left to talk right now. I'm sorry, Link—we'll talk in the morning."

Link exhaled impatiently, but he recognized that now would be a horrible time to offer to help relax his queen. He stooped over the bed, kissing his beautiful wife tenderly on the forehead. "I love you, dearest," Zelda mumbled gratefully, her eyes already blinking shut.

Link smiled, nodded again, and slid into the bed, settling for watching her quickly shed her dress and slip into her nightgown before returning to join him in the bed. He frowned as Zelda extinguished the flame of their bedside candle. Even though he'd only received a glimpse of that creamy, soft skin he loved so much—watching Zelda undress had _definitely_ not been a good idea of something to do before bed. He frustratingly tried to will away his arousal as he searched for sleep.

* * *

Zelda was up before Link the next day. Still yearning to give his bride her proper welcome, Link sought her out, finally locating her in the throne room. Link's heart sunk at the sight. A long line of countrymen and townsfolk filled the throne room, complaints and requests having accumulated during the queen's absence. Zelda frowned sorrowfully as she caught sight of Link, motioning him closer. "I'm so sorry, Link!" she whispered, "But it looks like I won't be able to escape for a little while. Wait for me, and I'll come to see you as soon as my business is finished here."

Link accepted his fate glumly, sadly surprised at his misfortunes. He had no expertise in offering advice; it was Zelda who bore the Triforce of Wisdom after all. So now he couldn't even sit at his wife's side! Much less make passionate love to her!

Link accepted Zelda's farewell kiss, which seemed more like unintentional teasing than anything, and sullenly left the throne room.

* * *

The next time Link was able to see Zelda was at dinner the following night. Between listening to her subjects, listening to her council, speaking to her court in a banquet thrown by the council, and revising a controversial aspect of a law, Zelda had had her hands full the entire day. Link was beginning to think that his request was a hopeless cause. Perhaps he should've just stood in line with the other peasants.

Zelda looked tired as she sat at the end of the table once more, but she tried to perk up for Link's sake. She related the day's events to Link at his request, and finally, to Link's great surprise, asked, "So, dear, I'm sure I've talked your ears off these past two days, and you seem as if you've got something on your mind. Is there something you'd like to ask me?"

Link's eyes widened, hope filling his soul. Growing bashful, he blushed, but opened his mouth to say—

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" Chael burst through the doors of the dining hall, the three-year-old nearly in hysterics. Link would've hurled his fork at the intrusion had it not been his own son.

"Chael, whatever's the matter?" Zelda inquired, concern weighting her tone.

"Armina's crying, Mama!" Chael wailed, tears running down his face, "Impa can't get her to stop—there's something wrong!"

Zelda was on her feet and out the door once more in moments, Chael scurrying after her. Link hurried after them in case there truly was an emergency, realizing what a horrible person he was for being angry with his baby girl's timing.

* * *

Link hadn't seen Zelda in hours…once again. Zelda had stayed to soothe the baby, after assuring Link that nothing was really the matter, and Link had been shooed out of the nursery by Impa as a result. Link could practically cry at how badly he missed the company of his wife. Not only physically but emotionally as well. They'd barely talked, and they had hardly touched, and on top of wanting to lie with her, Link also sincerely wanted to enjoy Zelda's mere presence as well. He missed being near her so badly!

In an attempt to clear his mind, Link decided to take a quick bath. The warm water of the castle always worked wonders when it came to helping him loosen up. But as he entered the private bath chamber, he stopped dead in his tracks, seeing a sight that certainly did not help him loosen up.

His throat tightened as he observed Zelda basking in the tub, the mist of the humid room clothing her—but only barely. Zelda opened her eyes at the sound of the door, but instead of a look of shock or horror, she merely grinned at Link in a way that was both shy and alluring. And Link's whole body trembled beneath her gaze. "Hello," Zelda smiled lazily.

Link's mouth had gone dry; he couldn't respond. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, his body quickly reacting to the sight of his nude wife. Zelda gave no sign of noticing, shifting slightly in the tub, eying him with nervous anticipation, "I'm sorry if you were planning to bathe; I'm almost done now. But I was actually wondering if…_maybe_…you'd like to join me?"

Link's heart raced in his chest. He could barely contain his exhilaration as he hastily bobbed his head, stripping off his shirt and pants with record speed. As he finished, he wasted no time in sliding into the tub, immediately cupping Zelda's rosy cheeks and pouring all of his pent-up passion and desire into their kiss.

Zelda moaned against his lips, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. Oh, how Link had missed these simple moments! "Oh, Link," Zelda murmured, "I missed you!"

Link blinked back his tears of joy and instantly focused on the task at hand. He took care to spread quick, tender brushes of lips down Zelda's neck and chest, focusing his attention on her supple breasts. Zelda's head tilted back as she whimpered with pleasure, Link knowing exactly how to please her and work her body from years of experience. After squeezing, kneading, and peppering both breasts with light, teasing kisses, Link continued his journey. His lips and tongue made their way down Zelda's slender stomach, his tongue lapping playfully into her bellybutton. Zelda giggled, her fingers tangling in his hair. She then gasped, squirming in the tub as Link's wandering fingers dipped into her carefully, testing her out only to find her body already open and eager after being so long without her mate. "Link," she moaned, her tone soft as her eyes fluttered shut. Link's fingers rubbed at her in just the right way, arousing her and sending fire through her nerves.

Link pressed another kiss to her parted lips, positioning himself so that he was leaning over her, his hands clenching the side of the tub, water sloshing at the sides of it. Zelda grinned up at him, spreading her legs open as best she could, welcoming him back to where he belonged. With the lack of space in the tub, Link lifted one of Zelda's legs gently, pecking a soft kiss to her inner thigh. Through slitted eyes, Zelda offered a flirtatious smirk, helping the situation by coiling leg around Link's firm hip.

Balancing himself with his grip on the tub's sides, Link exchanged one last loving look with his wife before entering her body. Zelda groaned as he did so, tugging Link closer and burying her face in his neck, muffling her sounds as she became accustomed to her husband being within her once more. Link held her close, quivering with the pleasure Zelda's body offered. The pleasantly wet and warm sensation of his wife squeezing around him had been absent from his life for too long.

"Start moving, Link," Zelda whispered to him, her eyes shut, lost in the ecstasy of the situation.

Link began thrusting, plunging in and out of Zelda, whimpering each time her body clamped down around his, moaning hoarsely each time she arched herself up and allowed him even deeper access into her. His love for Zelda overwhelming him, Link began to move more quickly, his thrusts growing more rapid and frantic. Zelda quaked with each movement from Link, the arousal of both parties beginning to overtake their bodies.

"Link, right there," Zelda gasped, her brow furrowing above her still closed eyes, her mouth falling open with delight as Link's movements struck a more sensitive area, sending shivers throughout her body, "Keep moving just like that!"

Link did just as Zelda requested, kissing and sucking at her neck and breasts as he did so, Zelda's voice cracking with elation as she whined and writhed in the tub, the pleasure racking her body leaving her restless. Link knew his end was approaching. His arms had begun to shake as they grasped the tub, and his vision began to fade, watering over and blurring out.

"Link," Zelda cried out, her head tipping back, her hands curling around Link's biceps, "Link!"

With that, she reached her climax, panting wildly amidst her soft whines of contentment, and Link moaned one last time as Zelda's orgasm sent him to his own, her inner walls tightening around him in the most satisfying way.

After a few moments of languid kisses and affectionate caresses exchanged, Link allowed himself to rest atop Zelda's sated body, careful to not crush her as he lay his head on her chest. Zelda smirked down at him tiredly, parting his wet hair with her fingers and kissing his head. "I love you, Link," she whispered to him sweetly, "I love you so very much; I hope you know it."

Link nodded against her contentedly, taking one of her hands, ceasing its exploration and kissing each finger to solidify how he felt for her in exchange. "Shall we go to bed now?" she asked quietly.

Nodding again, Link climbed out of the tub and lifted Zelda into his arms, sending her into a bout of timid laughter. He propped her onto the table that held their many towels, taking his time in drying her off, teasing a shudder out of her occasionally with a well placed stroke or kiss. "Link," she warned, her voice wavering after another such touch.

Link glanced up at her, currently kneeling between her legs, drying her tiny feet. "Would you be interested in another round? In our bed chambers?" she gasped deeply, her fingers digging into his hair.

Link smiled broadly, already feeling his excitement return once more from simply examining his beautiful wife. He scooped her naked form into his arms again in reply, nuzzling her nose as he carried her into their bed chambers, shutting the door behind them soundly.


End file.
